Agent vs. Agent
This fanfic is closed up due to Matt's recent exposure, so, no editing from here on out '' '''Agent vs. Agent' is a TUFF Puppy episode from season 2. Plot Ralph Wolf and Agent 12428 have a competition to see which of the two are T.U.F.F.'s #1 agents. Transcript *The episode begins at T.U.F.F.* Ralph: Eh,if only Eddie could hear his song being #1 on the charts.*Turns on radio* Radio DJ:And next we have "Awesome Jungles" by Eddie Stars.*Song plays* Dudley:Hey Ralph,watcha' doin'? Ralph:Just listening to my former best friend,Eddie,who is up there.*Points towards Heaven* Dudley:Floor 2?I'll go find him!*Runs to elavator* Ralph:And then there was Mario,who was another friend... Chief:T.U.F.F. agents,I have new intel that Tony Waxer is planing on doing something...just listen for alarms. Agent 12428:I can beat Ralph! Ralph:No you can't! *The two jump into different vehicles and race off* Kitty:Wait Ralph! Dudley:You forgot us! *on T.U.F.F. Blv.* Agent 12428:C'mon,Wolf,you can keep up! Ralph:Already a step ahead of ya!*Shows Ralph in front of him* Agent 12428:WHAT?! Ralph:Hehe.*Turns at intersection* Agent 12428:Oh,come on!*Follows him* *Three police cars speed by them in oncoming lane* Ralph:Huh?*Turns around and follows them* Agent 12428:You mean I have to follow 'em?*Turns around* Cop: *on radio*All units,please respond,we have a car jacking,suspect escaping on Cool St.,so,lo9ok out for a fox in a red covertible. *On Cool St.* Car Jacker:*hears sirens*Nice,the cops have finally caught up to me.*Speeds up* Ralph:*gets beside first cop car**on radio*Hey dude,you got a plan? Cop:No. Ralph:*Sighs*Sheesh...*Speeds up and rams suspects car* Car Jacker:*Speeds up*Hmm...i'd say he's doing 90,i',m probably doing 110. Ralph:*uses PIT manuever on suspect* Car Jacker:*Skids into truck in a man's driveway* Citizen:HEY,THAT WAS MY NEW TRUCK! Ralph:*Open car jackers door*You're bus...*Freezes*Na...Na...Na.... Nathan Foxer? Nathan:Yeah,I have returned! Ralph:*Handcuffs Nathan*Your gonna say that,BEHIND BARS! Cop:Eh,better get out,Petropolis Rangers will come out and "help". Agent 12428:Who? Cop:*Facepalm*The Petropolis Rangers,you know...them guys who have that tv show? Agent 12428:Nope. Cop:Agh... Ralph:*Puts Nathan in the back of the cop car,then closing it*Well,all I know is the Rangers don't even help. Cop:EXACTLY! Ralph:*Drives back to T.U.F.F.* *At T.U.F.F.* Ralph:*Sitting on couch,playing multiplayer with Agent 12428*I'm gonna beat ya! Agent 12428:No ya don't! *Punching sounds are heard* Agent 12428:*Jumps up*YES!!I WIN!YES! Ralph:Rematch! Agent 12428:You ai'nt gonna get far!*Grabs controller,sitting back down* *Shows TV screen,showing that the're playing a wrestling game,with one getting pinned* Ralph:Yeah!I beat ya! Agent 12428:Well,you got the best 2 outta 3,so,you win.*Makes angry look*But i'll win the next challenge!It'll be in the moning.Well,I heard you have wrestling tickets at the Petropolis Arena. Ralph:Also,to the dodgeball match later in the night.*Gets out 11 tickets*Wanna come? Agent 12428:DO I?!?!Who else is going? Ralph:Dad.Mom,Mark,Night,Dudley,Kitty,Keswick,Chief,and Terry! Agent 12428:And who is Terry? Ralph:Internal Affairs officer. Agent 12428:Ah,is he cool? Ralph:Maybe. *At Petropolis Arena* Announcer:And the wrestling matches will start in 30 minutes,so,if your smart,you'll find your seats,or,you can just become a walrus,I guess.Anyway,who'll win the first one?Atomic Meat Man or The Great Shrimp?We'll see in 28 minutes! Ralph:I'm going with Atomic Meat Man. Chief:I'm going with The Great Shrimp. RJ:Meh,I'll go with The Great Shrimp. Mark:Atomic Meat Man will beat him!I'm going with him! Dudley:Atomic Me....no,The Great Sh...no,AGH!*mumbles between the two,unable to decide* Kitty:The Great Shrimp,he will rule! Night:The Great Shrimp. Keswick:There are a number of options th-th-th-th-that Atomic Meat Man will lo-lo-lo-lo-look good in this competion. Terry:I'll bet Atomic Meat Man and The Great Shrimp will both be DQ'd.and.neither will win!Hahaha!*runs into restroom* Agent 12428:Atomic Meat Man will win. Marianne:It'll be a tie. Dudley:I GOT IT!!!The winner will be Race Car Man! Ralph:Dudley,he's later in the matches. Dudley:You liar!He'll win,I know it!!*Runs in restroom* Ralph:I'll get the concessions.Tell me what you want.12428,find us 11 seats,OK? Agent 12428:Sure.*Walks down steps,trying to find some seats* Ralph:*Comes to seats*Heres your stuff.*gives them what they wanted* *27 minutes later* Announcer:Only 1 more minute left,and we are closer and closer to start! *Puts large TV with clock on it's screen* Audience:*counting with the anouncer*10...9...8...7...6...5..4...3..2..1...YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *they cheer,clap,and dance* Announcer:AND,-A-HERE THEY COME! TBC Category:Fan fiction